shadowcouncilfandomcom-20200213-history
Willimina Spiderhawk
Willimina (spelled Willimeena in-game due to a character transfer) is old, but doesn't act like it in the least. She enjoys hunting no matter the prey and adventuring no matter how life-threatening. Her love of mechanical wonders exceeds her love of living creatures, especially her own race. She claims no allegiance except to what is right in the present circumstance. There are a handful of individuals who she feels a friendship and/or obligation towards. History Willimina never talks about her past, though census records would list that she was born during the second notable Troll War that the Quel'dorei faced. She became a Farstrider and was known to spend long periods out in the wilderness. Her love of nature was far more apparent in her early years than it is at the present time. As a Farstrider, she took her duties to her people and the land very seriously. The time when their first incarnation seemed to fade from historical note is when she switched that duty solely to the land. She wandered in curious search of what was beyond her people's territory. Coming across different creatures and races humbled her perspective on life--It also became a catalyst for her current dislike of her own kind. When a later version of the Farstriders emerged, she eagerly rejoined their ranks but gradually became disenchanted by their intentions. Their focus on Quel'dorei (and later, Sin'dorei) interests seemed self-righteous in the face of all that she had seen. Willimina wanted her people to embrace other cultures with less of a superiority complex and expected the Farstriders of all groups to be more understanding of this point of view. Their new tie to political motives soured her disposition and sent her wandering again. Venturing further south, her eventual run-in with Gnomes and Dwarves is what led to her obsession with technology. The craftiness of the two races fascinated her. Their resourcefulness with little magic involved was to be admired. She spent a good deal of time studying whatever was offered and grew to enjoy their culture more than her own. Once again, she felt inspired to try and present new and fascinating knowledge to the Quel'dorei. But by the time she returned home to try and share her point of view, the unthinkable had happened: The Sunwell was destroyed and the majority of her people were dead. The destruction of their culture and desperation of the newly-named Sin'dorei seemed like a prime time to try and have new ways established. Unfortunately for Willimina, it turned out this only solidified her people's need to see themselves better than all the rest. Tired of the general Elven mentality, she threw her Farstrider bow into a fire and took off to live the way she preferred. She continues to make peroidic appearances in Horde or neutral establishments, but never claims to be associated with anyone but Hemet Nesingwary. Personality Willimina is a very stubborn and blunt individual. She's the Blood Elf equivalent of an old, cantankerous human who happens to look much younger than she is. Knowing that she's probably in her final years, she's settled into doing what she enjoys rather than what other people want. If the two things line up, good--if not, oh well. Her face appears locked in an unhappy expression, but mostly she's just concentrating deeply on something. If she's bothered during these long periods of concentration, she insists that it be worth her time. Unfortunately few things ever are in her book. The only subjects that really seem to brighten her mood deal with exploration, hunting and engineering. She seems to really come alive when engaged in one of the three things. Willimina is constantly on the move and doesn't like having her time wasted. This is the only warning one can give to people who might try to stop her for lengthy conversations. She is constantly making an adventure for herself, and you can either join in or get out of her way. Horde Relations The Horde in general has Willimina's support, and she is revered amongst all of their major cities and exalted amongst some of their war parties. But she doesn't fight to keep the Horde above the Alliance; instead, she fights to ensure certain civilizations under the Horde banner aren't destroyed. In her own words: "There's too many people who deserve to live but would be wrecklessly slaughtered if people like me didn't keep fighting in this war." As a witness to many of her people's recent triumphs and failures, she has developed a deep-rooted cynicism towards the ways of the Sin'dorei and Quel'dorei alike. She sees them as foolish for many reasons, their superiority complex being just one, and refuses to support their high society ways. Only when the Sunwell recently came into jeopardy did she fight in the name of her people once again. This was more out of a sense of duty, however. Once Kil'Jaeden's forces were properly beaten back, she resumed her self-separation from the Sin'dorei ways. The only other people she distrusts more than her own are the Forsaken. In the past they've seemed more than willing to kill their own allies just to get revenge. Recent events at the Wrath Gate prettymuch confirmed this, and even though Lady Sylvanas obviously wasn't behind the betrayal, Willimina considers her at fault for keeping Varimathras in her court. She doesn't trust Forsakens as a whole but at least one has managed to make himself her closest friend. Alliance Relations She'd be foolish not to acknowledge that there is war going on, but in truth, Willimina has no personal vendetta against the Alliance races. Her favorite humanoid race happens to be the Gnomes, who she has learned a great deal from as an engineer. If not for the Alliance/Horde war, she'd be dedicating herself to helping them restore their once grand city of Gnomeregan. The Dwarves are second on her list of favorites since they seem to share the Gnomes' passion for technological advances. She spends a lot of time in close contact with the Nesingwary family and joins them on hunts around the world. The Dwarven sense of fearlessness and adventure is something she tries to live by. Humans don't bother Willimina, though she finds them to be one of the uglier races. It really gets to her when she has to take on a Human form during her trips through the Caverns of Time. Night Elves amuse her with their eco-terrorist ways. She has a fairly neutral opinion of the Draenei, though has expressed a desire to learn more of their technology. Companion(s) In the past, she travelled with a Myst Leecher by the name of Pitter. She has a fondness for Spiders and their seemingly infinite patience, as well as their unnerving appearance and predator's finesse. Unfortunately, Pitter was not fit for Northrend's frigid environments and expired during a hunt in the colder regions. Now she travels with a Silithid Ravager she has ironically named Cuddles. The Silithids are hearty insects and this one in particular has been through some of the roughest of Northrend's obstacles with its mistress. It behaves like an eager hunting dog and has been known to curiously nudge or jab at others. Offering it food or any other means of attention is not encouraged, as it will then target an individual for rough (and often damaging) investigation. Acquaintances If you asked Willimina if she had any friends, she'd flat-out tell you no. But there are individuals she would go to great lengths for. *Klube - Forsaken Warrior who may be considered her best friend. They went through a lot together during her initial foray into Kalimdor and Outland, and she's gotten used to his odd ways. *Greenswitch - Second only to Klube in the friend category. Their friendship is symbolic of her lingering concern for the environment. *Thrugzug - An Orc Warrior whose actions speak louder than his words. Willimina especially likes the "more action, fewer words" part. *Greysmoke - More of a recent acquaintance. This Druid's taste for adventure has led to more than one pleasant run-in. Quotes *"If you're not a gun or a spider, you better have a good reason for talking to me right now." *"What idiot trusts a Demon in their court?" *"There's too many people who deserve to live but would be wrecklessly slaughtered if people like me didn't keep fighting in this war." OOC: RP Style Typically good for on-the-spot RP, where two characters run into each other and just start communicating IC. Doesn't mind being whispered or otherwise asked to meet for RP, but asks that you check her location beforehand. If she's in a dungeon, chances are she won't be able to drop everything right that minute. Prefers locations that aren't major cities, and especially loves RPing out quests and exploration. See Also The Cow Level Category:Blood Elf Category:Characters Category:Horde Category:Horde Hunter